


[Podfic of] They Have Taken Photographs of Our Footprints in the Dust

by the24thkey



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 02:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9268808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/pseuds/the24thkey
Summary: In which Chirrut and Baze have spent more than half their lives together, and Chirrut likes to spin stories of how they were married.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [They Have Taken Photographs of Our Footprints in the Dust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9127249) by [dharmaavocado](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dharmaavocado/pseuds/dharmaavocado). 



 

**Length:**  38:01

**Download link:** [MP3 ](http://24thkey.parakaproductions.com/podfic/they%20have%20taken%20photographs.mp3)

 

**Reader's Notes:**

 

I love these space battle husbands so much, you guys. So much. As soon as I read this wonderful story about them I knew I wanted to record it, and I'm very grateful to the author for giving me permission to do so! It gave me a bit of trouble while I was doing the actual recording (dear god why is Chirrut's name so hard to pronounce consistently) but surprisingly, editing was super fast and easy. All in all I finshed it in less than a week, which tells you something about how excited I was to work on this. A million thanks to KD_Heart for the super speedy beta!

I hope you enjoy listening. <3


End file.
